Things Happen When You Least Expect Them
by Saitohimea
Summary: Inuyasha dumps Kagome for Kikyo and Kagome realizes that she didn't truly love Inuyasha: they never even kissed! But when Kagome realizes how close she is to a stoic demon lord named Sesshomaru Taisho, will she fall for him or shun her feelings all together? And when he realizes his feelings towards her, will she keep him away? KagoXSessho Currently In-Progress again! :D
1. Betrayal

BETRAYAL

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha! You-you jerk!"

She was running through Tokyo's major shopping district , sobbing, running as fast as her legs could take her. She ignored all the stares and whispers she was hearing, and kept on running.

_Why?! Why?! How...How could he do this to me?! Kami-sama! What did I do to derserve this? Inuyasha! How could you betray me like this?!_

She was running with tears streaming in her stormy sapphire eyes, so much so, that she couldn't really see in front of her. She tripped and fell, sliding on her black blouse and flared jeans. She then got up slowley. She inspected her high heels, to see the heel on her left foot broke. Great... "That's it Inuyasha...Kikyo... You've made your point, quite clearly infact." Kgome said to herself out loud. "And now you'll see that your desicion, Inuyasha..." her voice trailed off...

-A few minutes earlier-

Kagome had just left her black Honda Accord SR9 and was making her way to her arranged meeting place with Inuyasha when she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the sight in front of her. She blinked. She blinked again, registering the sight she saw in front of her.

_What...? Inuyasha and... Kikyo?! They're making out... and I'm just here, watching, unable to move and, it's only hurting a little... _Her eyes started to water, and she was trying to blink back the tears running down her slighty red cheeks. She then noticed Kikyo staring at her, a look of triumph in her eyes.

"Oh, my darling Inuyasha, it looks like we have a guest. And look at that, she's crying even." Kikyo said with mock pity "Why don't you tell this girl your true feelings about loving _**me**_, ne, Inuyasha-kun~"

"Of course Kikyo, since it's only natual because of my love for you." Inuyasha growled lightly "Inuyasha, you mean it? Oh, I love you my dear Inuyasha-kun~! Now let's go, that girl that you used to date is staring at us like some weirdo. Your sure she's not a stalker?" Kikyo said rubbing each and every word in Kagome's poor teary face backwards. "Don't worry my dear beloved Kikyo, she just stares like a huffing pig. Now let's go to my place."

Kagome, unable to to contain her rage and sorrow yelled at the top of her lungs and screamed "Inuyasha! You jerk!" before turning abrupty and running away.

-Presently-

Kagome, now at her 1 bedroom 1 bathroom 1,000 sq. ft. apartment overlooking the waters edge, was on her bed, face first, crying and rethinking what just happed. Her mind was trying to wrap its way around her situation, find ways to understand what and why it happend. Alas she came to only one conclusion: Inuyasha was cheating on her and chose Kikyo over her.

Yawning, she realized that it was 10:47 p.m, and went to bed. She decided it was ok that Inuyasha chose Kikyo because she herself was realizing the feeling of love she had at first was no more than a mere crush, and that she didn't care as much as she did at first. She passed out in a matter of minutes, and hoping that work tomorrow was going to a breeze...

Kagome woke up rubbing her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock and gasped. She was going to be late! Her boss would kill her! She at an amazing speed, was already out the door a half hour later. Somehow, when Kagome needs to rush, she does things at an amazing pace, and because of the skill, she had already taken a shower, brushed her hair, did her make up, ate and dressed.

_No time to take the car today! I'm going to have to run or I'll be late. Thank the kami's that I live only 10 minutes away..._

Kagome in blach high heels, dark blue flared jeans, and a flared t-shirt, rushed around the corner and ran up the stairs to the top floor, threw her stuff into her office, clocked in, and knocked on her boss's door.

"Come in" and stotic voice called. Kagome opened the door slowly, walked in, and closed it. she turned and face her cold boss, Sesshomaru Taisho, the owner of Taisho Corps., who was glaring at her coldly with his amber eyes.

"Your late." he growled "I am not! I made it here on time!" Kagome yelled. "Ms. Higurashi, I expect you to be on-time when you enter my office, ready to work, though it seems that you do not understand this." he said with a hint of warning in his voice "I do understand, and I'm not late! Quit being such a stuck up prick and realize that your wrong!" Kagome yelled "Ms. Higurashi..." he snarled, his voice menacing. Amber eyes stared into sapphire blue onesthat were bright and lit with anger, no longer the stormy from the night before. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Kagome looked away.

_He's such an ass! Kami, what did I do to have a boss than thinks always right and superior in every way? Why can't he just say "Sorry, I was wrong like any normal person?_

Then she realized that he was no ordinary person, and she herself wasn't either.

"Are you gonna give me anything to do or are we gonna sit here all day glaring at each other?" she said "Cause if we are, then I'm going home"

"You will do no such thing"Sesshomaru glared "Oh really?! Just because you are my boss doesn't mean that you own me!" she yelled "True but I could fire you" he countered

"No you can't" she glared. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. "Because I quit!" she stated matter-of-factly.

Sesshomaru again raised his eyebrow. Just what was going through this crazy angry females head?

"Fine." He said "Do as you want, and don't come crying to me when you need a job" he finished coldly

"You don't have to worry about that. Cause I already have a replacement job!" she lied She then turned swiftly on her heel and left the room, not even bothering to close the door.

_Hmph. i wonder how long its going to take for her to crying back saying "Sesshomaru-sama! Forgive me! i was being an incompetent fool for quiting! Please re-hire me _

_Sesshomaru-sama! I beg you_!" Yes... He was going to enjoy punishing her when she came back. _And too think she had the nerve to lie to This Sesshomaru's face, not to_

_ mention yell at This Sesshomaru! She was going to pay..._

**-Hello everyone! This is my first time ever writing a story, so please comment! And please, give all the advice you can give, for it will help lots. I hope everyone that it isnt OOC and i tried my best! if it is tho i would like for you to tell me! other than that, enjoy!-**_  
_


	2. A New Replacement Needed

A NEW REPLACEMENT NEEDED

Chapter 2

_Kagome...Kagome, did you do something stupid again? Keh! Knowing you, you probably did! Useless wench..._

_I-Inuyasha?_

Kagome cracked her eyes open, bleary from sleep. She then quickly closed them from the bright light. A minute later she opened them again and rubbed them, trying to get the dry feeling to go away.

"So, it was just a dream, huh..." she said to herself. _A rather real dream...Stupid Inuyasha with his new whore Kikyo..._

She got up out of bed and stretched, suddenly remembering what happened yesterday.

_"Are you gonna give me anything to do or are we gonna sit here all day glaring at each other?" she said "Cause if we are, then I'm going home"_

_"You will do no such thing"Sesshomaru glared "Oh really?! Just because you are my boss doesn't mean that you own me!" she yelled "True but I could fire you" he countered _

_"No you can't" she glared. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this. _

_"Because I quit!" she stated matter-of-factly._

_Sesshomaru again raised his eyebrow. Just what was going through this crazy angry females head?_

_"Fine." He said "Do as you want, and don't come crying to me when you need a job" he finished coldly_

_"You don't have to worry about that. Cause I already have a replacement job!" she lied. She then turned swiftly on her heel and left the room, not even bothering to close the door. __Kagome ran out the out the building, tears starting to form in her eyes. No! I will not cry! She swiftly turned around the corner, still running, and ran home. She rapidly __unlocked her door, closed it, not even bothering to lock it, and ran into her room where she plopped down on her bed and let the tears run down her face before letting it all go __black._

_She recalled yesterdays incidents with a sigh._ _Crap... me and my big mouth... AND NOW I'M JOBLESS! Great...just great. Just **had to** lie, Kagome.  
_

She sighed again, and started to undress out of her clothes from yesterday. She put on a pair of pink, red, and orange colored flower pajamas and walked into the

kitchen. She turned to the coffee maker she had, filled it with water up to the "1" line, added the coffee bean powder, and pressed "start". She then went into her fridge and opened it up.

_Butter, milk, eggs, left-over white rice, and a bottle of sakè...OK then, I'll make an omlet over white rice...simple enough._

Kagome picked up the butter, milk, and eggs and placed them on the counter. Then she went back to get the white rice. She closed the fridge and turned away, going to her stove. She opened the pull-out compartment underneath the oven and pulled out a frying pan, closing the compartment. She then went over to her cupboard and pulled out a blue plastic bowl. Closing the cabinet, she went to the sink and rinse the two under the cooling water, and gasped.

She jumped back, the water turned scalding. Scowling at herself, she changed the water to cold. When she finished rinsing the two, she dried them, placing the pan on the stove and putting the blue plastic bowl on the counter. She opened the egg carton and grabbed out two white eggs and cracked them open, throwing the shells in the already-open trashcan. She the put some salt and pepper in the bowl, (they were already on the counter) grabbed the milk, poured some in, and started whisking the mixture with a fork that she grabbed from the drying rack.

Still whisking, she sighed. _Peace and quiet...I should be enjoying this, but... -she sighed again- but, I'm really not. I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha...or Sesshomaru for __the matter... It's because of our argument yesterday, isn't it. Stupid me...always ruining things, well at least according to Inuyasha. Now that I think about it, I wonder what __he's doing... Probably kissing Kikyo right now, or worse._

_ -_Inuyasha's POV-

"Uhh, Kikyo? That's kinda..." Inuyasha trailed off. "What Inuyasha?" Kikyo blinked "Did you say something?" Kikyo walked into the room wearing a green skin-tight

China suit. (Like Kagura's for the anime/manga Gintama) _No, not kinda. It's pure hideous! _

"Kikyo, don't you think that suit is-" Kikyo cut him off "Beautiful right?" The green China suit was a little bit too small and tight, not to mention making Kikyo look fat. It has a gold trim on the part of the sleeve where it meets your wrist and had to pink and white flowers on the corner of the bottom part of the skirt thing. (Sorry, don't know what its called) In all, it was an ugly suit making Kikyo look fat.

"Inuyasha, I thin k that I'm going to buy this China suit. And lucky for me, it's on sale for 640 yen! What a great deal!" Kikyo was almost dancing in joy.

_Kami... do you hate me or something? Do you want my eyes to bleed and pop out of their sockets!? Please don't enable Kikyo to buy this...this...this_ **_thing! _****_So then why don't you tell her you don't like it?_ **_She'll kill me if I do! **Yeah and she'll kill your eyes if you let her buy it!** I know that! But still! If I tell her the way it __looks, she'll send me straight to hell and back! **So tell her it's to small then you big aint!** No! She- On second thought, that's a good idea.** See? **Shut up!** But I'm your **__**conciousness. **Srew you!** You first.** Fuck off.** Fine but I'll come back**_** later.**

"Yasha! INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed in his ear. "Shut up bitch or I'll fucking kil-" Inuyasha didn't finish, noticing that Kikyo was the one yelling at him. Inuyasha gulped, sensing the aura around Kikyo grew deadly. _Shit, I'm screwed!_

-Normal POV-

Kagome had just finished washing the dishes from her breakfeast and was now leaning against the counter, finishing the rest of her coffee. Staring into space she thought idly. _Should I go back to work and say "I'm sorry" to Sesshomaru? I mean, I don't have a job anymore and to pay my rent I need a job. Hmm... No, I won't. I can just __see the smug look on his face. It would be **humiliating**! No, I'm not going back until he realizes that he was wrong and apologizes. No ifs, ands, and buts!_

Kagome put her empty coffee mug into the sink and went back to bed.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair, in deep thought. He was suprised that Kagome had't come running back to him. But then he realized that it was **Kagome **he was thinking about so he gave her three days at most. Though, since her presence wasn't in the office anymore, Sesshomaru could stop but think about the impudent

miko. It must be because when she worked she did it at an amazing pace, and since he had Kagura, his receptionist on the floor below doing her work as a replacement, it was taking a long time to get anything done, not to mention the signs saying that she didn't mind being in bed with him, he was rather annoyed, and...disturbed.

He was going to leave early tonight, and probably going to go to the bar nearby. Packing up his laptop, he went to the receptionist.

"I'm leaving early tonight. I trust that you will get all the remaining work done, Kagura." Sesshomaru stated nochalantly. "Of course" she paused "_Sesshomaru-sama~" _she cooed sickengy. She stared at Sesshomaru, lust in her eyes. Sesshomaru, ignoring what just happened, went down the elevator to his car.

_I **really** need a new__ receptionist..._

**-Yay! Ch.2 is out!Notice that I'm updating daily until i am without a computer. So until then, I will try to finish this story within 10 days! There will be 2 chapters posted sometimes too. please comment and tell me if anything is OOC please cause, well, then the story isnt much like inuyasha. other than that, please enjoy-**


	3. Sakè and Problems Go HandinHand

SAKÈ AND PROBLEMS GO HAND-IN-HAND

Ch.3

Kagome woke up and glanced at the clock. 7:04 P.M. Time to go to Souta's Bar. Kagome stretched like a cat and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and looked at her clothes. _Hmmm...What should I wear tonight? How about something _

_that shows some cleavage. Wait, what?! Why am I thinking about looking sexy so soon after my... **replacement**...Well, it's not like I really **loved **Inuyasha, I just had a little "crush" so to speak...right? So I guess it's_ okay.

She picked up a black strapless top that had cups in it so that she didn't have to wear a bra. Then she went and picked out a pair of flared skinney jeans and a black, lacey, pair of panties. She quickly stripped out of her pj's and put the new outfit

she chose on. Then she grabbed a pair of matching 5½ in. heels and put them on as well. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, put on some mascara and cherry-flavoured lipgloss and walked into her living room.

The living room was a good size, if you lived on your own. Though, compared to Inuyasha's flat, it was as big as his kitchen. It had a Black couch that had white, fluffy pillows, a glass coffee table that was black, a shag rug that was dark grey, and

a flatscreen TV installed on the wall. Kagome looked for her purse and found it beside the couch. She picked it up, made sure her keys were in it, and walked out of the house, locking the door. She walked down the stairs to her Honda Accord SR9,

unlocked and open the door, and started the car. She had been saving for this car since she was 14. Okay, maybe not this car, but for a fancy car. When she was 14 and old enough for a job, she started saving up her money and because of

that, she's got a nice apartment and a fancy car. Kagome buckled in and drove away to Souta's bar, coincidently a few blocks more down the street.

Sesshomaru just started his Jaguar and was starting to pull out of the parking garage, trying to think how to get rid of Kagura and have a receptionist still working for him. When he left the room, he did not miss Kagura's scent of arousal (no i

didn't say anything about it in the last chapter) nor the lust in her gaze. Just thinking about it made him sick.

_If only Kagome had come back crying, he'd forgive her if she found a way to get rid of Kagura for him...**Hmm... You like that miko**. What? Absurd.** Like Santa and the Toothfairy?** Quit messing around and shut up.** No. I'm your concious, not to **_

_**mention your youkai self. **Didn't I seal you? **Yes but I broke free and you like that miko.** Me? liking a human girl, not to mention a disobedient miko? It's perposterous. Lucrative. **Sure, but it's true.** Not! Now shut up and leave. **Hnn...Fine, but I wil**__**l**_

_** be back.**_

Kagome walked into the bar, cheery as can be. She then sat at a bar stool and greeted Souta. (its her younger brother if you dont already know)

"Hey Kagome. It's been awhile. How have you been doing?" he asked "Fine really. Inuyasha replaced me with Kikyo though and I quit my job on impulse because I was angry." she replied "Kagome are you ok? Is it okay for you to be talking about

Inuyasha so easily?" "Yep. After a while of thinking about the "replacing" I realized my love for Inuyasha was only a small crush. I mean, we didn't even kiss." "Really now? Huh...What are you going to do about your job?" "I'll just wait for

Mr. Stick-up-his-ass to apologize" she replied with a smirk. "Uhh, Kagome, sorry to break it to you, but...I don't think that he's going to apologize to you. And I doubt he will admit that he was wrong, if he was wrong..." Souta said uneasily. Kagome

just sighed.

_Yeah...Souta's right. I might as well apologize but it's so unfair! Ugh! Sometimes I truly hate him!_

The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. _Speak of the devil she thought idly..._ Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome who ordered a Double Gin. The moment Sesshomaru sat down however, everybody else scooted away from him expect Kagome.

"Here you go Kagome. Do you want any tonic to go with it?" he asked 'Hmm...sure, just in case" He went and looked underneath the counter to find the tonic.

"So," Kagome started "What are you doing here, annoyed not to mention?" she asked

"Hn"

Kagome gulped down the Gin and asked Souta for more while he was still looking for the tonic.

Kagome, after waiting for a minute and still not getting an answer poked Sesshomaru in the ribs.

"Ne~ answer me!" She poked him harder.

He looked at her with distaste evident on his face and said nothing.

Kagome, now annoyed said "Talk to me! Or I'll keep prodding you!"

Sesshomaru, keeping his youkai from teaching the miko a lesson found himself telling her anyways. "It has nothing to do with you" he said coldly.

"Souta! Hurry up already!" A few seconds later she heard an "ah-hah!" and Souta got up again and put the tonic on the counter. Noticing her glass was empty, he refilled it.

"So, what's wrong it the _oh so perfect_ wold of Sesshy?" she said

"Are you looking for a death wish miko or are you just insane?" he growled

"Neither, just annoying" she grinned

"Hn"

"Hmm, when I annoy you, I seem to get more answers" She then gulped down more of the Double Gin

"I seem to have a problem with my receptionist" he answered at last. The only reason he told he was to get her to shut up, not to mention she may be able to give him an answer as of how to the issue with the wind sorceress.

"She's in love with you" Kagome answered idly. Sesshomaru let shock show up on his face for a brief second before hiding his emotions again, scowling at the fact he'd given himself away.

"That or she took something of yours, but I doubt it."

He smirked and said hautly "All women fall in love with this Sesshomaru"

Kagome rolled her eyes at this." Apparently not because I didn't" "Well, there's a few things you can do to get rid of her"

"Which are..."

"You could fire her, which is just cowardly" she said

"Hn"

"You could tell her you don't want to be in a relationship" "You could ignore her" she said with an evil glint lighting up her eyes slowly

"Hn"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Or..." she let it drag out for drama "You could tell her that you're gay."

Souta watch amusesingly as he saw Sesshomaru grab the chair at a lightning fast pace and watch Kagome fall on the floor, letting out a shriek of pain. Sesshomaru acted like nothing had just hapened as he asked for some water. Kagome got up

and rubbed her ass. "What was that for? It was just a suggestion!" she couldn't help but giggle.

He picked up his glass and lightly chuckled in it, barely being heard by Kagome and Souta. Kagome watched in slight shock that he wasn't completely stoic and swallowed down the rest of her Gin.

Souta thought that being a bartender seemed that you could see rather... _odd_ rare ocourences.

**-Ch.3 woot! two in 1 day, only a few hours apart! Go me! Thanks for the reviews i'm starting to get! Beacuse if them, i think ill post a third chapter today! Any helpful critisizm is wanted! and i hope towards the end i wasn't starting to make it OOC. Other than that enjoy!-**


	4. An Old Friend Appears

**~I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! The only thing I own is Setsuna/Himea and Taito! Other than that, enjoy the story~**

AN OLD FRIEND APPEARS

Ch.4

-Sesshomaru's POV-

Sesshomaru had just left the bar, thinking on how to get rid of Kagura's affection for him. Kagome had given him some idea's, and he thought that it was easier to just to just tell her the truth. Sesshomaru walked through the parking lot to his car. A minute later, he drove away to the lake near Kagome's apartment (he didn't know she lived there) to think about the best way to approach the situation.

-Normal POV-

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru just left a few minutes ago, and she was bored, having contests with people. So far, nobody has ever beaten her in a drinking contest, and while they were wobbly and about to pass out, she was fine, walking in a straight perfect line. She sighed again, and got into her car, and drove away, heading to her apartment. She had just arrived when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she said aloud.

She opened the door, and gasped at who she saw.

-Kikyo's POV-

Kikyo is a sadist. She says so herself. She beat the crap out of Inuyasha only a few hours earlier. Exhausted from the beating, she sighed. Inuyasha was scared to look at her in the eye, and it was starting to piss her off.

_Damn that Inuyasha, calling me a bitch and saying he was going to kill me. Well, I pretty much killed him instead. _she thought, relishing the memory.

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed in his ear. She had been calling him for five minutes now, and she was getting annoyed. Suddenly, when she screamed in his ear, he snapped at her and said "Shut up bitch or I'll fucking kil-",he started, but __he didn't finish. Inuyasha was going to pay. Heavily. "Inuyasha, what did you just say to me?" Kikyo said with a saccharine tone in her voice. Good... he's scared, and he should be. "Umm..." "Umm?" she repeated questionably. "I said nicely "Please be quite?" he __said nervously. "Oh really? I'm pretty much positive you said something totally different to me" Kikyo murmured. "Something along the lines of "Shut up bitch or I'll fucking kill you" she stated rather dangerously. At that moment, she saw Inuyasha gulp, and __she started the beat the crap out of him, causing a big commotion in the store, ultimately leading to them being kicked out of the store. While she was beating him, she thought she heard him say "Help me mommy!" and started laughing when she kicked __him in the nuts._

Kikyo laughed to herself then, amusement showing in her eyes. _That was very... pleasurable..._

-Normal POV-

Kagome gasped. This isn't the person she was expecting. Not that she was expecting anyone of course, right?

"Hello Kagome." a beautiful lacy voice said. Kagome looked at the guest at her front door. It was her childhood friend Setsuna. (No, not Sango, yet)

"Setsuna! It's been so long! Come in!" Kagome said, slightly dazed at seeing the beautiful princess.

Setsuna is a girl with long silvery-copper hair, green and yellow eyes, and the perfect body. Not to mention she is a famous singer of Kagome's time.

"Sorry Kagome. But I'm in a hurry. The only reason I dropped by is because I was in the area. Sorry, but I have to go now, or Taito will yell at me" Setsuna smiled apologetically.

"Oh, really? Well, it was nice seeing you! Can you tell Taito that I said "Hi"?" Kagome asked. "Of course! Consider it done. Well, it was nice seeing you Kagome. Bye!" Setsuna waved at her for a second, before turning on her heel and going to her

limo. Kagome waved back until she was out of sight.

_That was...unexpected..._she thought

-Sesshomaru's POV-

Sesshomaru got up and turned on his heel, walking to his Jaguar. He saw a limo drive away and saw a girl waving at it. His eyes then widened when he saw just who the girl was. _Kagome!_

_She lives here? Why didn't I know that? **Because you never bothered looking at the address, you just made sure she was close enough. **Didn't I re-seal you?** Yes but I broke free again.** Your annoying. **So are you.** Don't make me re-seal you. __**Fine...**_

He stared at the girl a few moments longer before she abruptly turned and went inside her apartment.

_Should I go visit her? No..I saw her a half hour ago. **So? You still want to see her.** ...** Oh, so your not going to deny it? That's surprising. **Shut up. **No.** I said shut up! _Sesshomaru was really starting to get annoyed. **_I refuse to. Plus, you like that _****_girl. _**_No I don't! She is an impudent annoying miko who doesn't know to keep her mouth shut. And when she finally comes running back to me, I'm going to punish her. **Yea, punish her by making her yours. **No, I will not! **Fine. Think what you want to**__**, but that doesn't mean that you don't like her. **Shut up. Plus, right now I have to go to that annoying wind sorceress and set her straight. So, even though I want to see her, I have something else to do. **... You just admitted you want to see her! **__Wha-Okay, that's it, i'm restraining you again._

-Normal POV-

Kagome was just thinking idly, twiddling her thumbs. She didn't why, but Sesshomaru kept intruding her thoughts, and it was annoying. If anything, she should be thinking about Inuyasha! But, she pretty much forgot ever meeting him and thought about the events at the bar.

_He did chuckle, right? I didn't imagine that? No, it was real, but it was...weird. The normally arrogant, haughty, and stoic inu yokai chuckled for the first the Kagome's ever heard. And for some reason she felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach thinking __about the demon. At first she thought she liked the demon, but it wasn't the same feeling she felt with Inuyasha, so she overuled that thought. What **is** this feeling?_

Sighing she changed out of her clothes into her pj's from earlier and went into the bathroom to take off the mascara and brush her teeth, before crawling into bed and letting darkness take over her body.

**- Ch. 4 is now here! 3 chapters in a day! I think ill add a few more chapters later, so rest assured. And yes, this is updated rather every few hours! Yay! Kagome's starting to realize she can't stop thinking about Sesshomaru! -screams like a little girl waiting to read the next chapter- Will their feeling progress? stay tooned to see. Until next time!-**


	5. Secret Santa Comes To Town

SECRET SANTA COMES TO TOWN

Ch.5

Christmas. Is. Finally. Here. Finally, it was Kagome's favorite time of year. Not to mention her birth month. It was snowing outside and Kagome could not help but sit

outside on her balcony and watch the slowing falling snow. It was mesmerizing to watch the beautiful frozen liquid. _Mmhh...Yuki. My favorite (Yuki means snow) thing in the world. It always calms me down._ Kagome exhaled, watching the steam swirl around her before dissipating. _I really do, love the snow. _She thought before falling asleep in the grey recliner chair with a fluffy black blanket on her, keeping her warm. (lol Kagome's house is mostly shades of white, black, and grey) Her hot cocoa was still steaming next her on its small black end table. She had barely touched the drink, and now it was growing cold. Kagome had been reading until it had started to snow, and when it finally did, she was as excited as a child usually was when it was their first time seeing snow. She had watched it fall for a good hour before she grew sleepy. And finally, she let the darkness overtake her.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

Ugh, Christmas. Sesshomaru was dreading the fast approaching holiday. He didn't have anything against it, it was just it meant a lot of trash to deal with each morning when he got in his office. The moment the date went to December 1st, he would always come into his office to see tons of chocolate and gifts on his desk. He always through them away of course, since he had no real use for them and the chocolates, he just gave it to Jaken to let him have his way with it.

The other thing he dreaded about Christmas was that his stupid Half-Breed little brother sent out invitations to the family for a small family gathering. Only his mate's cousin and the cousin's little brother were coming, and Sesshomaru was going by himself. The only reason that he hated this was because it meant he had to see his half-brother and deal with his mate, Kikyo. Not to mention that the party's date is December 24, his day off, at 11:30 P.M. The only reason he was going was to discuss the issues in Inuyasha's department, which Inuyasha was in charge of, but, he had been taking a vacation and wasn't doing his work. Sesshomaru sighed out loud. This was going to be a busy day...

-Kikyo's POV-

_Hmm... They should be here in a few minutes..._ She was grinning evilly, she invited her cousin just so she could torment her, and she already had the perfect plan to do so. She asked Inuyasha to take some time off from work, not to mention not do

any of his work so she could get Sesshomaru here. Then, she was going to bring up when she had last seen her in front of everyone and make her cry. Then she was going to run out the room crying (according to her plan) and tell Sesshomaru

some lies when she was out of earshot, and make him disgusted with her. And hopefully, she was going to bring Sesshomaru's rage on her and make her snap emotionally. _Yes...it's going to work without fail..._

-Normal POV-

Kagome had just woke up and quickly left her house, carrying some presents with her. Thank Kami it took 15 minutes to get there. And if there was traffic, she always had an extra 10 minutes to spare. She briefly wondered if Souta was going to get there on time... She hoped he did.

-Sesshomaru's POV-

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 11:27. Good. He was on-time. He walked up to the wooden door, smelling of his brother scent. He breathed in the scent disdainfully. Sadly, because he was an Inu yokai, he couldn't help but smell his brother's scent.

He knocked on the door twice, it only taking a second before the door swung open, shocked when amber eyes met sapphire blue ones. Was this girl stalking him?

As if reading his mind, Kagome smirked at him.

"Why are you here" he had regained himself to sound rather annoyed

"It's my family's Christmas party" she said nonchalantly

Yet again Sesshomaru was at a loss. "Explain" he commanded

"Manerfull as always I see." she said disdainfully

"Well come inside and I will explain"

"Woah. He actually came!" a familiar voice said as Souta stepped into his view.

"Keh!" He heard from the kitchen

Kikyo walked into the room and said "So, at long last, you finally grace us with your presence"

"Hn"

Kikyo ever-so-slightly narrowed her eyes.

Souta walked into the room carrying a big bottle of gin and said "Kami, the tension is so high that you could cut it with a sword!" he handed Kagome the gin.

"Okay, minna, lets just remember that it's Christmas Eve and that its against the law to kill people" Kagome said amusingly

Kikyo and her cousin were in the kitchen. Kagome wasn't exactly the best cook but Kikyo was rather good, and with Kagome's assistance it was faster.

They all jumped suddenly when there was a loud crash in the room and Kagome rolled her eyes. _Here we go..._

Kikyo picked up her rolling pin with a determined but scarily relaxed expression and started out of the room but Kagome grabbed her elbow.

"I'll go" she murmured in her ear easing the rolling pin from her cousin's hand. Kikyo looked at the door and then at her cooking and conceded and let Kagome go. Kagome sighed in relief; she didn't want a murder on her hands and Kikyo could be violent when she wanted to be.

Kagome looked at the broken glass and then at the two brothers who were glaring at each other.

"Stop it now!" she ordered "I understand that there is some bad blood between you two but you are seriously acting like two-year-olds!

They both blinked and looked at her. "If you continue like this I will get Kikyo to put your food in a dog bowl and you can eat it off the floor"

Inuyasha smirked "Yeah, yeah keep your hair on Kags"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think my hair will stay on as long as you keep you mouth shut!" she glowered at him and Inuyasha backed off, thinking about a murderous Kikyo.

Inuyasha glared at him and then they were once again locked in a freaky staring competition. Kagome sighed. _At least there not braking things..._

She kneeled down and picked up the big peices of glass and threw them away. Then she grabbed the broom and dustpan and cleened up the rest of the glass.

A few hours and a personality transplant on Inuyasha's part later they all sat around the table together.

Sesshoumaru found himself in between the only person who would sit next to him: Kagome.

He had to admit that Kikyo was a good cook and now that Inuyasha was in a better mood he no longer wanted to kill the Hanyou as much. To his disaproval, it would be a different story tomorrow. Kikyo was also acting a bit more courteous around him since Inuyasha had calmed down.

Bizarrely Sesshoumaru found that he was having that feeling of light heartedness again. He thought it was because Kagome was next to him for a split second and dissmised it as the stuff Souta was giving him to drink. It looked a bit like liquid gold but it was good.

-Kikyo's POV-

_Huh.. for some reason I don't feel like doing the plan...It's probally because that's one of Kagome's strange powers: to warm somebody to the bone... I guess that means that she doesn't care, huh... Now that I think about it, she seems like she attracted to Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha, if you could even call Inuyasha an attraction. Well, I see no reason to fight Kagome since she's already forfeited it would seem._ Kikyo smirked_. Ha! I won!_

**- Chapter 5! its my longest one so far! i feel proud of myself! in a few hours Ch.6 will be out so please be patient! hope i didnt make kikyo OOC this time around... the kikyo in this story isnt meant to be a snob, she just thinks that she's in a compettion for odd things... well other than that Enjoy the story!-**


	6. Kagome's Day

KAGOME'S DAY

Ch.6

Christmas day, not to mention Kagome's B-day! Double the gifts! (like the amount a kid would get on his/her birthday) Kagome had been extra giddy since she, Souta, and Sesshomaru left Kikyo's and Inuyasha's Christmas Family party because, when she had left, Kikyo and Sesshomaru had said the unexpected to her.

_Kagome had just said her good-byes to Kikyo and Inuyasha, and was surprised that when she was about to leave, Kikyo came running after her._

_"Kagome, wait!" _

_"Huh?" "Oh, Kikyo, what is it?"_

_"I wanted to apologize..."Kikyo started_

_"Apologize? For what? I don't recall you doing anything to m-" she stopped, realizing what she meant "You mean what happened between us and Inuyasha, don't you."_

_Kikyo nodded meekly_

_"Oh! Don't worry; it's fine! In fact I want to thank you!"_

_"Thank me? You should hate me for what I did to you..." (Kikyo and Kagome were actually quite close until Kagome had started to date Inuyasha)_

_"Mmh-mhh. I have to thank you because you helped me realize that my love for Inuyasha was just a crush; a brother/sister type of love is more of what it turned into." Kagome said with a soft voice. "Plus, it was mean that I started to date him, even though I knew you liked him" Kikyo blushed deep red with a shocked look on her face. Then the shock was placed by a deep affection for the hanyou and her cousin, and a small, happy smile flushed her face. "I mean, I dated him just to get back at you..." Kagome said with a far-away look on her face (This goes waaaay back and will be explained further along in the story)_

_"Kagome, I forgive you...do you forgive me?"_

_"Of course, Kikyo"_

-Kikyo's POV-

_So...it was just to spite me from last time, huh. Should have know. Wait! That means that Kagome actually won! Damnit, I should have reasli-wait, since when was this a competition?_

_-_Normal POV-

Then, the second thing happened.

_"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called from inside the house_

_"Coming love!" Kikyo responded. She turned to Kagome. "I actually have something else to tell you..." she held up her hand, a shiny silver ring with a diamond on it glinted in the moonlight. Kagome's eyes went wide._

_"Oh my god! Your engaged! Congrats!" Kagome said, still looking shocked..._

_Kikyo had to have blushed 10 shades of red before she continued._

_"Yeah, were getting married on New Years Eve because we found out that I'm..." she paused, another 10 shades of red flushed her face, "Pregnant..." she trailed off_

_No wonder Kikyo wasn't drinking tonight..._

_"That-That's great Kikyo! I can't wait until the baby is born!" she hugged Kikyo tightly_

_"I hope you two have a good life..."_

_"Kagome...Thank you..." Kikyo said before turning towards the house and walking in._

_Congratulations, Kikyo..._

_"Miko. What are you doing standing outside in the cold. You ninngens are weak. Go home before you get sick, or I will fire you from your job as my personal assistant._

_"Huh? I don't work for you anymore Sesshomaru. I quit reme-" she stopped realizing what he meant. A large grin formed on her face. "Of course. I'll make sure I'm on time tomorrow." Kagome said still grinning._

_"Hnn"_

And so, here she was, in a great mood, at work for the fist time in days, checking a report for any spelling errors before faxing them off to Inuyasha's wing of Taisho Corps. She kept smiling to herself at Sesshomaru's blunt way of saying "Your re-hired", it was, in a way, kind of cute.

"Ahh...I'm finally done...What time is it?" She glanced at the clock in shock. _I stayed until 9:30! I better tell Sesshomaru I'm done before he kills me for staying so late...Wait, he stays pretty late himself, so, hopefully, it will be okay..._

She knocked on Sesshomaru's door and waited before she heard an "Enter" before opening the door.

"Ms. Higurashi. I'm surprised that your still here. What do you want?" he demanded

"I finished the work you gave me so I will be leaving now." she slightly bowed her head and left the room, closing the door.

_Hnnn. __**Ahh, she really stayed this late to finish the work you gave her? Now you have to find her something else to do for the week, since it was originally going to be that.**__ Hnn. __**You know, today is her birthday right? You should give that necklace to her. **__Don't order me around. __**I'm not; I'm telling you should, not "do it now".**__ Hnn. I have already takin' care of the necklace. __**Oh, really? **__I asked the monk to put it in her mailbox for me during lunch break. __**Hnn.**_

Kagome just got home and decided to check her mailbox.

_Junk, junk, junk, electric bill, huh?_ she stopped and pulled out a small white box and opened it up. She gasped. It was beautiful. She carefully picked up a beautiful amber-colored jem held by a silver chain, and smiled, instantly know who bought this.

_Sesshomaru..._

**- So sorry for not updating yesterday! I passed out early so I kinda forgot all about the story. I hope this is okay because it's now getting more interesting, i hope. In the next chapter, Sango and Miroku are finally introduced. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Untill next time. Enjoy!-**


	7. Apologies

I am like so sorry for the long wait, but I spilled coffee on my laptop and fried it! I sometimes really hate my puppy :I So anyways, I was like "_Ok...it's ok, i can use my old computer_" Well, so much fro that plan; the mother board was fried rendering it useless, and i didn't feel like trying to buy a new cool and fancy on so was like, you know what, screw this. So I've been saving for MONTHS and juggling between school and work so I can buy my brand-new Window 8 laptop... It was a little tricky to use at first and i was like _"wtf? How do I go to- oh... well then." _a lot with it and by then I had forgotten about the story... . OMG PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEEE~ Please?

But anyways... I will be posting a new chapter later on tonight that I've been thinking about since I remembered about my story. So hopefully, you'll forgive me! Please?

P.s, Windows 8 uses a program called OpenOffice .org so i'm not sure if i can upload it's file like I used to so it might require me to copy and paste it... I'll tell you how it goes when the chapter is up.


	8. Perverted Monks & Pissed Slayers Part 1

Perverted Monks and Pissed Off Slayers Part 1

Chapter 7

"But Sango!" a man in a black suit with indigo eyes and black hair cried out to a woman with almond brown hair and eyes.

"Drop it monk." the woman known as Sango said. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Sango please, it's not what it looked like! I swear!" the monk cried again

"Oh really? Well then Miroku, explain, and it better be good!" Sango glared daggers at the man, her anger quite obvious to both the monk and the people watching, snickering at the monk who was foolish enough to hit on the new trainee.

"Ok then, well, as you know..."

This was the sight that Kagome had walked in on when she opened the thick glass doors of Taisho Inc., and not a surprising one in the least. Oh no, it happened quite often, and she was rather used to it. After all, her friend's fiancé was a womanizer. He simply didn't know when to stop.

"What kind of excuse is that?!" Sango cried "Miroku, what the hell! Just because she bent over and you saw up her skirt doesn't mean you sexually harass her ass!"

"S-Sango! I'm sorry!"

"Save it monk. I don't even want to see you at the moment."

_Hehehehehe (sweatdrops) ...Sango has got a scary temper...But then again, I wouldn't __blame her. I mean, although it is Miroku we're talking about, I would be pretty pissed if I __walked in and saw my fiancé groping a trainee's ass like that..._ Kagome thought. _Well, better __clock in_ _before I'm late._

Kagome sighed as she walked out of the elevator. _Well then, I wonder what snobby comments __I'll be receiving from Kagura today..._

"Hello Ms. Higurashi" a young voice said

"Hello Ka-" Kagome froze "Wait you're not Kagura"

"Exactly" a smooth baritone said "Higurashi, you're late"

"What happened to Kagura? And I'm not late; you can check my clock in time" she said

"You're late being up here and this Sesshomaru listened to what you said at the bar; I simply told Kagura that I did not like her... _attempts_ on my person and she screeched at me. This Sesshomaru then stated not to make such vulgar loud noises. She then said that this Sesshomaru was an arrogant prick that was too cocky for his own good and then she quit saying that I'll regret rejecting her. This Sesshomaru then said that I highly doubt that I would miss her slutty scent" he stated mater-of-factly

"I see...Hey wait! My clock in time is what matters, not me being like one minute past 8 a.m!"

"It was two Ms. Higurashi."

She blinked before realization dawned in her eyes. "Grrrrr... Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, getting the desired action out of the miko. "Miko, in my office. Now. This Sesshomaru has important things to discuss with you."

"Huh?" was her smart reply

"My office. Now"

"Oh." she blinked again "Oh! Yeah, of course!"

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Someday the miko wouldn't be so absent minded. Hopefully...

Kagome closed the doors behind her. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

Always straight to the point, he said "The Taisho fundraiser is coming up soon and as you should know, this Sesshomaruhas to attend this year. As it is a ball of sorts, this Sesshomaru will need a date."

"So you want me to find you an acceptable date?" she asked, not comprehending

"This Sesshomaru has a date."

"Oh. Who's the lucky girl?" _I feel bad for her..._

"You." came a serious reply

"Oh. Me. Ok..." She scrunched up her eyebrows and had a look of deep thought on her face. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR DATE?!"

_This will not go well... **Stupid Master. **Stupid beast._

**So, how did you like this one? It's be such a long time since I wrote anything... I would ****make my chapters longer but I have always had a problem with making my chapters ****longer...I would be all "it's 3 pages...that's long enough, right?" Ugh...well maybe ****further along the road I will be able to...handle a chapter that's longer than 1 or 2 ****pages. (this one is sooo short!)I read all of everybody's old reviews (again) and I have 2 ****things I'd like to clear up, 1 being that Kikyo DID NOT WIN. She (somewhere in her ****mind) had though that she and Kagome were in some sort of race/battle over Inuyasha ****and thought it was a matter of "winning" so at the end of chapter 5, she THOUGHT ****that she had "won" (I also put at the end of chapter five that Kikyo is competitive over ****silly things) 2, this will become more towards the rated M part of the story LATER. ****Right now it's too early for any Kaggie/Sesshy smut ;)**


End file.
